Punto ciego
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Hanabi no pensaba permitírselos y sabía; maldita sea, estaba segura que en cuanto flaqueara, en cuanto les diera la más mínima oportunidad, ellos iban a aprovecharse de cualquier debilidad y la usarían en su contra. Por eso no podía pensar en amor, en matrimonio o en una familia. Ella no podía permitirse otro punto ciego y eso es lo que él era: su maldito Talón de Aquiles.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **AVISO:** Este Fic participa en el **Reto** **Tabú** del **Foro** **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

 **PERSONAJE:** Hanabi Hyuga.

 **TABÚ:** Éxito laboral femenino: sueldos superiores a los hombres. (Muy implícito)

 **ADVERTENCIA:** What if…?/Leve OoC/ Desvaríos de la autora.

* * *

 **Punto ciego**

 **…**

 **Capítulo único**

 **…**

A sus veintiún años, Hanabi Hyuga tenía un serio y casi irreversible problema: no sabía pasar desapercibida. No sabía fracasar. No sabía ser menos que una kunoichi exitosa.

No era que su notoriedad fuera un asunto nuevo. Todo lo contrario; desde que era apenas una niña, siempre había sobresalido por lo que era: una kunoichi de gran envergadura. Lo que, a la postre, le había valido para hacerse con el lugar que, a falta de un heredero varón, estaba destinado para su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, era ahora, cuando había decidido nuevamente desafiar las leyes del Consejo de su Clan, que esos despliegues de virtuosismos, jugaban otra vez en su contra.

―Debe pensarlo mejor, Hanabi-san ―le advirtió Natsu; su tutora. Con el cariño que solo una madre puede prodigarle a una hija, trató de razonar con ella―. Ellos no dejaran que vuelva a salirse con la suya.

La muchacha no replicó y aguardó mientras Natsu la ayudaba a deshacerse del kimono y a ponerse la bata de paño. Sin embargo, esa mujer, cuyos ojos grises la habían visto crecer, sabía que el silencio de Hanabi no era más que la forma de la joven de rehusarse a sus consejos.

―No tengo nada que pensar ―explicitó―. El matrimonio no será renovado. Y ellos ya no podrán a obligarme a hacer nada que no quiera.

―No entiendo porque huye tanto de su destino.

―Tal cosa como el destino no existe ―replicó, pensando en las palabras de su primo, el hombre que, junto a su padre, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. El hombre que le había demostrado con una muerte que ella nunca consideró heroica, que tú y solo tú eres el encargado de labrar tu futuro―. Así que no dejaré que nadie tuerza mis planes.

―Es su obligación traer al mundo un heredero.

Hanabi rodó los ojos como toda respuesta y antes de que Natsu se lo indicara, se encaminó hasta el lavado a tomar su baño nocturno para poder irse a la cama en paz. Había tenido un día extenuantemente largo y lo único que se le antojaba era descansar; evadirse de todo.

―Me tiene sin cuidado lo que el Consejo crea que es mi obligación―riñó cuando Natsu la siguió al baño y vertió en la bañera las sales aromáticas.

Al convertirse en la primera mujer que heredaba –además, no legítimamente- los _privilegios_ de la Rama Principal, existía una serie de reglas que se había visto orillada a seguir. Ser una figura decorativa, sin voz ni voto, mientras el Consejo hacía y deshacía, era una de ellas. Para la desgracia de muchos, Hanabi Hyuga no había nacido para ser subyugada por nadie. Así que una vez que asumió oficialmente el liderazgo de la familia y, aprovechándose de las grietas forjadas en el seno de su clan a raíz de la sensación de inestabilidad que se adueñó del mundo Shinobi después de la Cuarta Guerra, ella había roto buena parte de sus ataduras como miembro de un linaje tan cohesionado como el Hyuga.

Pese a la reprobación de sus congéneres, se había divorciado del hombre con el que había sido obligada a casarse hace escasamente seis meses, luego de darse cuenta que ese matrimonio solo representaba otra forma de represión y había dispuesto de su vida como mejor le había parecido hasta el momento. Ávida de nuevas experiencias, abandonó la aldea y, tras abrirse camino por su cuenta en un mundo que, a diferencia de su clan, brindaba las mismas oportunidades tanto a hombres como a mujeres, entendió que no tenía por qué ser una exiliada o una prisionera de su propia familia. De modo que al volver, decidió tomar posesión de las riquezas de los Hyuga y, en contra de la insaciable voluntad del Consejo, se había hecho cargo del manejo de los recursos financieros del clan; así como de los negocios y tratados políticos que ligaban a la familia con clanes de otras aldeas y países, ganándose a pulso una importante posición en el ámbito laboral y el acrecentamiento de un odio que más de uno siempre había albergado por ella.

A Hanabi, como era obvio, ese último aspecto la tenía sin cuidado. Le parecía un precio nimio a pagar con tal de conservar esa liberación emancipadora que tanto le había costado conseguir.

―Mi padre no me dejó a cargo para que lamiera las botas de todos esos bribones. Lo hizo porque sabía que yo podía cambiar las cosas.

Después de la muerte de su padre, Hanabi Hyuga había pasado de la ciega obediencia a un sistema corrupto y mal jerarquizado como el Hyuga, a convertirse en la precursora de uno de los cambios más significativos que se venían operando en el mundo Shinobi, en los últimos años.

La nulidad de la estratificación como modelo de interacción familiar y la igualdad de deberes y derechos, sin distinción de sexo y jerarquías sanguíneas, entre los miembros del clan eran ejemplos de los primeros logros que el ímpetu de Hanabi había logrado instaurar, a pesar de la irrestricta censura del Consejo.

Desde su puesto como líder del Clan Hyuga, seguía batallando por un espacio legal, político, económico y social recientemente conquistado por las mujeres de su familia, más allá del papel secular como responsables de la recepción de genes. Abolir la estúpida tradición del sellado y compactar al clan en una única rama era lo que buscaba ahora; la razón por la que el Consejo se hallaba tan escandalizado y se había propuesto destituirla, arguyendo que sin marido, no había manera que ella prolongara la dinastía de la Rama Principal.

―Yo no hablo de eso, Hanabi-san ―puntualizó su tutora, desatando el listón blanco de su larga cabellera castaña al tiempo que ella comprobaba la temperatura del agua―. Sé que eres muy lista y que, actualmente, eres la mujer más importante e influyente de la aldea; tanto como lo fueron la Hokage y la Mizukage mientras estuvieron al mando de sus respectivas aldeas, pero tu afán de superación ha hecho que te olvides de lo más importante. Y no lo digo por las apetencias del Consejo, pero ¿Acaso no te gustaría casarte y tener hijos? ¿Acaso no hay algún chico, sea Hyuga o no, que te guste?

Por un minuto o dos, Hanabi se quedó aterida al piso sin ser capaz de moverse, ni siquiera para hablar, al tiempo que un rictus de amargura se dibujaba en su semblante.

A lo largo de la historia, los descendiente de Hamura Ōtsutsuki sufrieron múltiples asedios para la obtención de su Dōjutsu, por lo que se desarrolló en ellos un arraigado sentimiento de hermetismo que devengó en un rotundo enclaustramiento del clan en sus propias desgracias: ocultas bajo un caparazón de fortaleza y orgullo, que aunque no lograron anularle la vida a Hanabi, sí dejaron bien marcadas sus feroces huellas en ella, convirtiéndola en un compendio de presunción e irreverencia.

Ella no era así porque fuera algo que le gustara; era, simplemente, la forma como había logrado sobrevivir a los embates de una familia que fagocitaba a las personas hasta convertirlas en engranajes; absorbiendo todo lo que podía de sus miembros. Un clan tan fuertemente jerarquizado; en el que cada superior era, antes que nada, inferior de otro, y en el que la mujer, considerada un ser de segunda clase, era humillada a la par que le anulaban las pocas posibilidades de ascender.

Era lo que intentaron hacer con su hermana antes de que Hinata se autoexiliara del clan; era lo que todavía intentaban hacer con ella. Pero Hanabi no pensaba permitírselos y sabía; maldita sea, estaba segura que en cuanto flaqueara, en cuanto les diera la más mínima oportunidad, ellos iban a aprovecharse de cualquier debilidad y la usarían en su contra. Por eso no podía pensar en amor, en matrimonio o en una familia. Ella no podía permitirse otro punto ciego y eso es lo que él era: su maldito Talón de Aquiles.

Estaba, además, el otro asunto. A pesar de que la atracción que ambos sentían por el otro era, hasta cierto punto, obvia, Hanabi había notado como la posición que ostentaba actualmente se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo para que hombres con menor categoría socioeconómica se sintiera cómodos a su lado. Él, con su sonrisa fácil y sus soñadores ojos cafés, no parecía la excepción a la regla. Él, con su porte y ascendencia aristocrática, parecía no saber lidiar con el hecho de que ella fuera, en menor o mayor medida, más influyente que él; que sus ingresos como ninja diplomática superaran los suyos; que su éxito incandescente lo opacara a él.

―No hay nadie ―mintió Hanabi, nerviosa por la insistente mirada de Natsu―. Sabes que no tengo tiempo ni ánimos para esas cosas.

La reprobación del Consejo era una cosa: Hanabi nunca había comulgado con sus convenciones y estaba dispuesta a soportar el martirio infligido por una familia que era implacable con las mujeres. Pero el que él la rechazara –o no se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso- porque se sentía inferior a ella o porque no era capaz de perdonarle su superioridad, era algo que le venía quebrando los nervios desde hace meses.

Sacudió la cabeza, negando; el recordatorio de Natsu acababa de apretar la pinza de cristal que le atenazaba la garganta. Ella había tratado de airear el asunto con él en varias ocasiones, pero la Ley del Silencio que se ciñe a estos tipos de temas, siempre terminaba imponiéndose entre ellos y Hanabi, frustrada, terminaba accediendo sin reparos que probablemente el precio de su éxito era la soledad.

―¿Qué hay de ese chico? ―insistió Natsu con una sonrisa sutil mientras ayudaba a Hanabi a entrar en la tina―. El que siempre te acompaña cuando regresas de alguna misión. ¿No te trajo flores una vez?

Presa de un rubor que bien podía justificar con el bochorno del agua, Hanabi contestó:

―Él es solo un amigo. Y antes de que digas algo más, las flores eran para Hinata. Él es muy amigo de Naruto y acababa de enterarse del embarazo de mi hermana.

Puede que para muchos fuera difícil valorar la relevancia de los pasos dados por Hanabi Hyuga para salir de la marginación a la que había sido sentenciada por su propia familia. Puede que otros tantos, incluido él, la califiquen de ambiciosa, tirana o vaya uno a saber qué cosas más. Pero ella, que había vivido en carne propia como las mujeres Hyuga eran obligadas a obedecer unos preceptos absurdos, que moldeaban su mente desde la cuna bajo el dogma de que nada bueno podían esperar de la vida, no se arrepentía de su proceder.

Estaba orgullosa de haber roto el esquema represivo y hostil que desde antes de su alumbramiento había imperado en su clan. Estaba satisfecha, a pesar de la abierta reprobación familiar y de las consecuencias en su futuro amoroso, con su posición socioeconómica; con el éxito de su gestión como Líder del Clan Hyuga y representante diplomática de la aldea.

Ella era Hanabi Hyuga; una kunoichi emprendedora, célebre e impermeable al repudio que su éxito podía despertar en los demás. O era lo que se repetía para convencerse.

―Quiero estar sola ―anunció, dándose cuenta por la fluctuación de las sombras del preciso momento en el que Natsu se marchó―. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Tomando una honda bocanada de aire se embutió bajo el agua y esperó a que la falta de oxígeno le escociera los pulmones para salir. Y es que, a sus veintiún años, Hanabi Hyuga seguía teniendo un serio y casi irreversible problema: no sabía pasar desapercibida.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que este fic está un tanto raro y que tengo un montón de explicaciones que dar. Empecemos porque fueron las 1932 palabras que más trabajo me costaron sacar desde el Reto de Parejas Crack, sobre todo por la complejidad -por lo menos para mí- del tabú. Y, bueno, después de tanto investigar, decidí enfocarlo en la reprobación que el éxito laboral femenino tiene -o tenía- en Japón y aplicar todos esos preceptos a una familia tan caracterizada a discriminar como la Hyuga, porque por cuestiones del canon no me parecía lógico aplicarlos al sistema social de Konoha. Así que este fic se centra en el repudio y aversión que el Clan Hyuga siente hacia Hanabi por convertirse en una mujer exitosa, no dejarse gobernar por el Consejo y alcanzar toda la influencia que como líder del clan, se merecía.**

 **Además de un estigma extra: el cómo ese éxito que ostenta se interpone entre ella y un chico (podría ser cualquiera; ustedes elijan) que se siente intimidado por su posición. Alguien que al no poseer el mismo salario ni la misma influencia, se siente inferior a ella y por esa razón no se anima a dar el siguiente paso para formalizar su relación. En fin, fue lo mejor que pude hacer; espero que les haya gustado y si no, igual coménteme que les pareció. Soy toda oídos.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
